This invention relates generally to ore separation, and more particularly to efficient separation systems and processes.
In ore concentrators of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,778 to Hinkley, the number of leads employed on the rotating bowl was between about five and ten, so that the size of the center hole to which material is led was minimal. Accordingly, hollow bowl rotating shafts could be used to conduct the material from the center hole and away from the bowl.
However, when the size of the machine increased significantly, the number of leads in the bowl increased to between 60 and 100, for example. As a consequence, the size of the central opening and of the hollow shaft increased markedly, and to the point where undesirably large shaft bearings and associated apparatus would be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,303 to Cleland overcomes such problems, and discloses solid rotating shafts for the bowls, characterized by their design for the structural integrity of the system versus a transporting characteristic for concentrates. Accordingly, the need for large size hollow shafts is eliminated. However, structure at the rear of the bowl used for tilting same precluded such close grouping of such bowls as is now made possible by the present invention, and which substantially increases separation efficiencies as well as enables ready portability of such multiple bowl systems.